


Tears Remind you’re Alive

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: This is a ‘things you said...’ while he was crying because I couldn’t write it in 1 person poc hehe
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tears Remind you’re Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. Yes, ‘tis me, finally bringing to you an edited fic I wrote a while ago when I was going through a WB. 
> 
> It’s just that I had watched Teen Wolf for the third time with a girlfriend and I realized that I have 3 ships for Liam; Theo (already posted). Scott (posting). And Brett (maybe post). 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> Ps. Have yourselves a merry christmas and try not to freeze your arses off like I’m trying to do :p
> 
> All my love, your blind writer.

It Gets Better, I Promise. 

“  
Scott is eight years old and his world is ending. 

His parents’ marriage had been falling apart for a time but he’d thought they would overcome them because love is all powerful. 

But when his dad got violent with him he knew there was no coming back for his parents. Therefore the man is now gone and he hasn’tseen him since. 

And it hurts. It hurts as he imagines a sucker punch or heartbreak would. 

So he is hiding underneath the slide in the park, crying. 

He can’t cry where his mother can find him; he doesn’t want to worry her even more so he comes here when he needs to unwind without fear of being found-

“Why are you crying?”

Scott jumps so violently that he hits his head hard when a voice intrudes on his thoughts and pity party

“Oh god, are you okay?" a small boy rapidly rushes to him. "I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you," he apologizes, starting to reach over with a hand to maybe touch his head but promptly lets it fall, bitting his lip. 

"It’s okay," Scott says, trying to be reassuring as he rubs his head with one hand and wipes at his eyes with the other. 

"Huh, but you were crying," the kid points out, squinting at him. "Did your mommy yelled at you?" he asks seriously. 

Scott chuckles wettly. "Something like that," he replies somewhat evasive. 

The boy stares at him with the soulful blue eyes Scott just noticed he has. He stares so intently at him that Scott is sure he can read all the secrets of his soul. 

The boy sighs as if he knew the real reason behind Scott’s tears. "It gets better, I promise," and then he offers him the wolf plushie he’s been holding. "Here, you need him more than me now." 

Scott shakes his head quickly. "Oh no, no. It’s not necessary, I-"

But the boy doesn’t let him go on, he only rolls his eyes and pushes the plushie into his hands. "It’s a gift, you gotta accept it," he declares firmly. 

Scott sighs in resignation before finally smiling and accepting the wolf. "Thank you, I’ll take good care of it," he states. 

The boy snorts and smirks. "Please, if probably would take better care of you."

Scott feels better after that and hugs the plushie tight against his chest all the way home. 

Sh, don’t cry. I don’t have other plushies to give. 

Scott feels like dying. He’s fifteen and he has failed everybody; his mom, the Pack, Allison... god. Having the love of your life die in your arms isn’t as glamorous as the movies make it seem. 

His heart has been ripped out of his chest and that’s something you can’t come back from. 

They are so damn young and unprepared for all this. This- there should be someone more fit to deal for stuff like this.

And Allison should still be alive and happy, it matters little if she wanted to be with Isaac now. 

Scott just wants her alive; wants to see her smile again, smell her perfume and hear her laugh. He would even take her pointing at him with an arrow drawn just to have her back. 

But she is gone and she won’t be coming back because people coming back from the dead is beyond the supernatural allowed. 

Isaac ran to France with Argent first chance he had after they defeated the Nogjtsune, Jackson and Ethan are gone as well and Derek is his same dense self and he’s still conflicted about if he can or can’t trust the older wolf. 

So he has a lot of pent up emotions he is in need to let out. That is why he is here,underneath his old friend the slide. Crying the remains of his heart out. 

"Why are you crying?" 

Scott jumps and slams his head against the roof. 

"Oh shit, are you okay?" a squeaky voice asks. 

"Ah," he can’t really say much else as he rubs the bump on his head. This all feels like a déjà vu

He sees a hand coming closer to his head but it drops before actually touching him. 

The boy’s face is familiar, as his blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. ..

"Did your mother get angry at you again?" he asks, frowning. 

Scott sniffs and tries to wipe the tears inconspicuously away but they just keep coming down. The wound is raw and bleeding and it hurts so much. 

"N- no," he replies wetly. "My- my girlfriend just died," he continues shakily. 

The boy’s eyes widen in shock. "Oh hell, I’m so sorry," he actually wraps his arms around Scott tightly. 

And this just makes him cry harder. The boy rubs comforting circles on his back and shushes him gently. 

"Sh, please don’t cry. I don’t have other plushies to give," he whispers against his hair. 

Scott bawls all over the boy’s shirt for some moments before finally pulling away and sniffle. He chuckles breathly as he cleans his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. 

"Yeah well, I’m a bit too old for that," he gives a wobbly smile. 

The boy returns the smile and shrugs. "I thought the same until my dad died," he says sullenly. 

Scott’s face falls even more, if that’s possible. "Oh god, I’m so sorry," he takes the other’s hand and squeezes. “Maybe I should give you back your wolf,” he offers. 

The boy shakes his head and makes a dismissive gesture with his free hand. "It’s alright, it was five years ago," he shrugs helplessly. “Besides, I still think you need it more than me,” he says with a little smirk and a twinkle in his eye. 

Scott opens his mouth as if to say something but he hears Stiles yell his name so he turns an apologetic expression. "I’m sorry, I have to go. But," he now places his hand on his shoulder and smiles gently. " thank you, really."

The boy smirks. "Guess I’ll see you in another 7 years then," he chuckles a little. 

Scott watches the boy bounce away carelessly before crawling out of his hideout to go meet up with his friend. 

And if his small happy smile stays with him for the rest of the day well, that’s no one’s business. 

Hey, it’s okay. You are okay. 

Scott has been to hell and back. Between the Deadpool and nearly being turned into a Berserker it seems as if life hasn’t cut him any slack. 

Emotional overload is a bitch. 

But damn, it feels like someone has an iron hold on his heart, around his throat, making it hard to breathe. So he won’t be able to until he releases the pressure. 

So he is back here, under his slide, at sexteen years old. And he just can’t. 

Derek is gone to only hell knows where. Argent is gone after Kate. He has a beta. God, a beta that just saved his life. 

So today he’ll let his tears fall and then he would pick himself back up as he always does. 

"Well, it wasn’t 7 years later but here we are," an amused familiar voice says. 

Liam. 

Scott hastens to wipe his tears from his face. He lets out a snoty, watery awkward chuckle. “What are you doing here, Liam?”

His beta sighs and crawls closer to him. “You don’t have to pretend you’re alright all the time, Scott,” he says in earnest. 

Scott’s never been good with receiving comfort. He’s always preferred on doing the comforting, so he doesn’t know how to allow himself to be the comfortee. 

“I know,” he whispers, looking down at his fidgeting hands. 

They stay quiet for a few moments before the younger boy speaks. “I could feel them , you know? Your emotions,” he says quietly. 

Scott swallows; they haven’t had the time to really talk until now and he thinks he owes it to Liam to figure this together. “I’ve... never had a bitten beta before. I don’t really know how this is supposed to work,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Liam snorts. “That is not why I’m bringing it up,” he says firmly. “ I mean,   
I know how you feel. So, you don’t have to pretend to be alright all the time,” he wraps a hand around Scott’s forearm and squeezes. 

And Scott thinks ‘if not with his beta then with who?’ He has to work around the lump forming in his throat so he can speak. “Good,” and lifts the stop he has on his tears, “because I’m not.”

His beta wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close to him. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” he murmurs against his hair. 

And Scott believes him. For the first time Scott lets himself be the one comforted and doesn’t feel guilty about it. 

I am sorry. 

Things in Beacon Hills have a tendency of going south so often that by now it shouldn’t come as a surprise whenever ‘shit hit the fan’ (the irony is lost somewhere in all the mess). 

Still, Scott should have known. He knows he trusts all too easily and that that would be his downfall. He can’t help it, he never can. 

He wanted to believe Theo, he wanted to believe him so bad but he was proven once again how wrong it is to trust. 

A quote he read somewhere cones back to mind now. ‘Trust. It is like placing a blade in someone’s hand and setting the very tip against your own heart’ and for all the times he’s stab himself with such metaphorical blade, he still has faith. 

Yes, he is under the slide once again, relieving his emotional overload so he can breathe again. 

It’s just too much; the Dread Doctors and their plan to bring back The Beast by using Maison. Then Kira has to leave with the Skin-Walkers. But it’s also the fact that he nearly lost his whole pack and Liam tried to kill him, all because of Theo. 

And Allison saved his life. His memories of her saved him. 

So yeah, it’s all been too much for his poor heart. 

Scott clenches his fists so tight that he feels the bones of his hands strain and his claws pierce his skin so now the scent of blood permeates the air but he can’t be bothered with it. 

“What are you- oh shit. Scott, Scott stop,” someone calls frantically, prying his fists open: the blood gathered there dropping into the ground. 

Scott opens his eyes, finding Liam sitting on his haunches and his sad blue eyes focused on him. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks hoarsely, though with what he doesn’t know. 

Liam lets out a long exhale, still holding Scott’s hands in his. “I was worried about you,” and it’s the truth. 

“You don’t have to worry, I’m fine," he tries to sound convincing but the skip in his heart tells him out so he closes his eyes in mortification. 

"Scott, it’s okay to not be okay. Especially after- after everything,” he shrugs listlessly. 

And suddenly the scent of guilt slams him on the face. But Scott’s heart is tipping over and he can’t begin to figure out to whom it belong. 

The silence that follows is sort of uncomfortable because of all the emotions swirling around. 

So they are sitting there, drowning in the smell of guilt and salt because apparently one of them has started crying but neither seem to mind. 

"Scott, I-“ the beta finally speaks, his voice breaks a little, his throat working as if he wanted to say something. Then he lifts his head to stare at Scott and his eyes widen. “Oh hell, don’t cry,” he rushes out. 

Scott is suddenly aware of his tears and his body shaking. “It’s okay, I’m-“

“Don’t,” the other boy interrupts him. “You’re not and that’s okay,” he swallows. “I am sorry,” he says, with such earnestness that Scott can’t say anything against it. "I’m- I’m getting help, to work on my control. It won’t happen again," there is no need for him to specify what ‘it’ refers to. 

And Scott believes him and he’ll help him, too. But now he is too worn out to talk or do anything else. 

So instead he squeezes Liam’s hands, that are still holding his, in reassurance and remain in silence. With their hands still clasped. 

It doesn’t feel as awkward as it should have been. 

Just shut up and let me take care of you

Fuck. Fuck,he isn’t healing. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It hurts and he doesn’t know what to do to make himself heal but he doesn’t want to lose his eyesight. 

Everything had gone to hell truly this time. It wasn’t just one supernatural threat but also hunters, Gerard, and nearly the whole town. 

Life wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

He was supposed to go to Davis and start his veterinary career, away from the mess that is Beacon Hills. 

But then there came Stiles’ disappearance and the Ghost Ridders. And Theo. 

Theo, who seemed to have developed a liking for Liam and has helped him-them- with everything. It’s still surprising and yet half of his pack don’t trust Theo. 

Then the hunters tried to end them all: they actually ended some lives like the entirety of Satomi’s pack. Which in turn nearly destroyed Liam. 

Liam, his beta, of whom he is proud of because he’s come so far with control and he’s grown so much. He caught Scott’s eye back on the day they met and that angry fiery blue eyed ball stopped every goal. 

He’s always found him beautiful and strong and interesting and Scott is finally ready to admit to himself he loves Liam. 

Or was. He knows nothing anymore. His fight with the Anuk-Ite has shaken him to the core; he’s never had to hurt himself like that. He’s never felt that sort of fear before. 

But it’s over, the town’s people are safe and if he has to pay for it with his sight... well, so be it. 

It hurts, god how it hurts. He’d give anything for it to stop. He can’t though, make it stop. 

His companions don’t seem to know either. They are trying not to panic and help him focus. 

"It’s not me," Malia mutters with a bit of sadness in her voice. "It’s not me who he needs."

Scott wants to cry but with his eyes broken he isn’t sure if that’s possible anymore. 

"He needs Liam," he hears someone say. 

No, no, no. Liam can’t come see him like this; all shaken and injured. And just- no. 

What he wants-or not- doesn’t matter it seems. Because not ten minutes after someone all but growled commands on the phone, he could feel his beta near. 

"Well, you arrived faster than I expected," maybe Derek says. 

“I was already on my way when you called,” someone growls. 

There’s huffing and scuffling but Scott doesn’t hear any of the words exchanged. 

Someone kneels in front of him and softly touches his face, beneath his gauged eyes. "Scott, Scott, Scott," they whisper... Liam whispers. 

"It isn’t working," he speaks with shaky desperation, "my healing. It- it isn’t working. I can’t focus,” he sobs. 

Liam rubs down his arms in a comforting gesture. "What do I do?" he asks to someone else, keeping the contact with Scott. 

"Kiss him, Liam.” Lydia says seriously. 

Apparently, further explanation isn’t needed because in the next moment his beta’s attention is back on him. 

He feels the other’s breath ghosting against his face and that, paired with his warm touch, is like a soothing balm. 

"Scott," is the sole warning he gets before another pair of lips are upon his own. 

Cold. Hot. Electricity. Perfection. 

This is how the kiss feels and so much more. 

And suddenly the pain stops. He can see spots of light behind his eyelids, which can only mean-

The kiss ends and when he opens his eyes the most beautiful blue orbs are staring back at him. Liam smiles a private little smile before standing, offering a hand to pull Scott up with him. 

The others are still there, looking relieved and utterly exhausted. Even Theo is there too: equally relieved and exhausted but also uncomfortable. He probably drove Liam here without really knowing what to expect. 

Something tightens inside Scott when his beta leaves his side to go talk with the chimera. 

Thankfully though, Scott doesn’t have time to dwell on it because in the next minute he has an armful of Stiles that’s crushing him with how tight he is hugging him and Scott’s body is still aching. Yes, his physical wounds may have healed but there’s a bone-deep pain that has just settled in. 

“Oh Scotty,” he breathes in relief. “Oh man, I never thought I’d be this happy to see those brown eyes of yours,” he says with a breathy laugh. 

Scott musters a smile he hopes is believable and tries not to cringe at the hand Theo has on Liam’s arm and how he seems pretty comfortable with it. 

But yet again he is pulled into the whirlwind of everything that happened. Chris arrives at the school alongside Scott’s mom and Sheriff Stilinski. His mom immediately starts dotting on him, probably having spotted the blood drying on his face and that probably scared her. 

“We won’t have to worry about Gerard or Kate anymore.” Argent announces, a suspicious dispassion on his voice. 

Everyone present instantly knew what does words entail but nobody says anything. 

There is nothing to say, not for those two. 

After making sure the rest of the pack and student population were alright, they all deferred to meeting the next day to decide what to do next. 

For now though, they all needed to clean up and rest. Scott wishes he could sleep for ages, maybe for forever. 

But Liam chooses to follow him home, so his plan for a medical coma have to be put on hold. There is still something bothering him. 

“You didn’t have to come with me. I’m sure Theo wouldn’t have minded driving you home,” he says, uncharacteristically harsh of him. 

Liam snorts and rolls his eyes. “You need me,” he says simply. 

Scott swallows. Why does it bother him this much? It’s Liam’s life, if he wants to be with Theo then, well. But Scott, Scott just wants to- to what? Tell Liam that he loves him? Kiss him again? Yeah, he kinda wants to do that. 

But he’s never felt the particular chemo-signals coming from his beta that would tell him Liam likes him too. 

But also... Liam had kissed him without protest. 

And now he is here, in Scott’s house, pushing him up the stairs and into his bedroom; Scott is too drained out to put up any resistance. 

“You should clean up,” his beta suggests. 

Scott nods slowly; it’s as if his head suddenly weighs tons, adrenaline having left him heavy and his body unwilling to obey the commands to move. Still, he manages to drag himself into the bathroom and close the door behind him. 

But once inside he can’t do nothing but slide down the wall, using the last dregs of his energy to bring his legs up and against his chest to hide his face behind them. The memory of his encounter with the Anuk-Ite replays in his mind over and over again. 

The creature’s taunting words are deeply engraved in his brain, stabbing his heart with each replay. 

Because he’s always thought himself to be a failure. For him it’s always felt as if he’d truly failed Allison; that feeling has never gone away and probably never will. 

He’s lived with the pain ever since her death. That also hasn’t changed. 

All of a sudden there are hands on his shoulders and he’s being shaken. There’s an urgent voice calling his name. 

“Scott, Scott, Scott come on,” they say hurriedly. 

He comes back to reality to find Liam crouching in front of him: blue wide eyes shinning with worry. Somehow he ended up crying and nearly hyperventilating for however long. 

He swallows forcefully, focusing on his beta’s contracted features and tries to muster a reassuring smile but it barely reaches a grimace. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m-“ he doesn’t get to finish that word, though because Liam slams a hand over his mouth angrily. 

“Don’t,” he growls, his expression darkening. “Do you forget I can literally feel what you feel?” he speaks slowly, a subtle growl underlying his words. 

Scott swallows nervously. He rubs his face nearly absentmindedly, finding tear-traks down his cheeks. “I know,” he mumbles begrudgingly. “But you don’t have to do this,” he mumbles. 

Liam snorts. “Shut up, alright? Shut up and let me take care of you,” he whispers as he cards gentle fingers through Scott’s hair, a faint smile on his lips. “At least this time I didn’t have to look for you under the slide, we’re improving,” he says, forcing his tone to sound light.   
Scott can only manage to lift the corners of his lips in response. 

Liam lets out a long exhale before standing up. “Come on,” he says, offering Scott a hand. “Get in the shower while I go find you clean clothes.”

He stirs Scott in the djrection of the tub before exiting the bathroom. So he sluggishly peels his shirt and after unbuttoning and unzipping his pants he just lets them slide down his body before dragging himself into the stall. 

He turns the hot water on and stands under the spray, letting the water hit him without moving. 

He can’t get his body to work; his limbs don’t seem to want to move even an inch but at least the water is doing its job washing the blood away without the help of scrubbing. 

The only thing he wants is to crash on his bed, with Liam preferably, and ignore the world. 

But that means moving. So he’ll remain here and probably drown while the water bill sky-rockets. 

“Scott,” his beta comes back in carrying a bundle of clothes. 

“Hmm?” he hums in answer. 

“Jesus, are you faling asleep?” he asks. 

“Maybe,” he answers. 

He hears the other boy sigh and then a hand appears in front of him to test the water. Liam pushes the curtain aside, and looks at him critically. 

“You look clean enough to me,” he says as he turns to shut the water off and then grab a towel from the rack. “Time to get out.”

He has the towel extended in waiting for him to climb out. Scott lowers his head, feeling a little embarrassed, and shuffles his way into the towel and thus into Liam’s arms. 

Scott feels the towel wrapping around him and his hair rubbed dry before Liam starts coaxing him into moving. “Come on Scott, let’s get you dressed so you can go to bed.”

Scott nods against Liam’s shoulder. "Just a moment," he mutters. 

He feels, rather than hear, the soft rumble of a chuckle. 

Later, when he is finally dressed and ready to crawl into bed, doubts start creeping in. Because what if Liam is leaving now? What if he won’t get a chance to talk to him about the kiss? What if Liam doesn’t want to talk about it? What if- 

His train of thought is abruptly interrupted when he sees Liam take his jacket off and walk towards the bed, pulling the covers back. 

Scott’s brain short-circuits when the beta plops down into the mattress, motioning for Scott to join him. 

So he wastes no more time in closing the remaining distance and crawl under the covers with Liam. 

They crawl close, leaving an inch between them for their breaths to mingle and their eyes bore into each other’s. 

"Li," he exhales slowly. "I- I wanted to ask you-" he doesn’t know how to formulate the question. Having his beta so near, his breath caressing his face and a hand close enough to one of Scott’s. "Do you maybe would want to kiss me again?" he says, so under his breath that for a moment he is worried the other wouldn’t hear him. 

When Liam smiles his worry is quenched. Liam grabs his hand and squeezes. 

He doesn’t answer Scott with words; he scoots even closer and kisses him. Just like that. 

And Scott. Scott is done, he is a goner. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t be asking if I weren’t sure. 

Scott can’t believe they got here; that they got to the point where they are graduating college and finding jobs and going on with their lives. 

Especially he never thought he would get here with Liam. 

It took them a year to get Monroe. A year in which 25 more supernaturals were murdered. Because they were all murders, no one was ‘accidentally killed.’

It was Derek, Argent, Malia and himself going behind her. And just at break points everyone else came too. 

That was a very... stressful and exhausting and... it was simply a black year. 

Hayden had reappeared in Liam’s life, keen on getting him back and, well, with Scott gone most of the time he was afraid of his beta actually taking her back. 

And he had. He had gotten back with her out of spite because Scott didn’t want to bring him along in the hunt for Monroe. 

And even if Scott’s heart broke, he couldn’t bring him along. He couldn’t take the guilt and grief coming from his beta. 

But he loves Liam and it killed him to see the other boy try to rekindle his old relationship as a sort of vengeance. 

So when the day of reckoning arrived and Monroe had him at gunpoint, and he thought that he was going to die, the only thing he regretted was not having fixed his relationship with Liam. 

But before she could shot him, she was collapsing in his arms. He hadn’t heard a gunshot, nor had he seen blood and had only smelt it when he caught her before she ate pavement. 

She had a wound pouring blood that was probably made by something-

Scott had risen his head and sure enough, there Liam was holding Stiles’ bat with a satisfyed expression on his face. Scott could do nothing but stare at his beta in shock but Liam had just shrugged and turned around and walked away. 

"I don’t regret it and you won’t make me regret it." Liam had said, defensively bitter, after Scott had found him that night. 

Scott’s words had died in his throat at the fierce expression on his beta’s face. 

Scott exhaled a little frustrated breath and walked towards the other slowly. "Alright,” he said, taking Liam’s hand to pull him closer. 

“Alright,” the other nodded in affirmation. 

Liam wrapped his other arm around Scott’s waist, bringing him more towards himself. The only warning he got was the fleeting look to his lips before Liam slammed their mouths together. 

Scott smiled against the other’s lips and put his arms around the beta’s neck. “Alright,” they both breathed out against each other’s mouth. 

That was the first time they had sex. And god but it had been great; neither had had to hold back, they knew they could take whatever the one threw at the other and that was a breath of fresh air. 

There weren’t grand confessions of love that night but it wasn’t necessary because they already knew. 

So yeah, Scott can’t believe he is here; waiting for Liam to come pick him up and go celebrate their 4th anniversary. 

Scott is thrumming with anticipation and with some anxiety because Liam had been acting... distant this past week but today, surprisingly, had asked him to be ready at 8 sharp. 

So he is ready at ten to eight, trying not to bite his nails raw. 

Because there is a pesky little feeling nagging at the back of his head whisper-yelling that maybe Liam is going to dump him. 

Besides the deal with Monroe it hasn’t all been rainbows and sunshines. Liam had struggled with his IED for a while and even wanted to leave for fear of hurting Scott again. 

And Scott, well he had bottled all his issues so he wouldn’t further burden Liam. 

Until there had come the boiling point and they both exploded and made the pact of not carry the weight of the world on their shoulders, to be more open and honest with one another. 

They were happier and stronger after that. Or so Scott had thought. 

Mercifully Liam arrives in that moment, making his thoughts stop. His anxiety doesn’t go away, though. 

Instead it increases when Liam barely greets him when he climbs into the car. They exchange the basic pleasantries and don’t speak for the rest of the ride. 

Scott can’t read anything from his beta and that makes him more nervous; he is even tempted to text the pack and see if any of them knows something. 

He refrains, wanting to give his boyfriend the chance to explain himself. 

They park in front Scott’s favorite Mexican place and that lifts his spirits. 

Until he goes to climb down and Liam sternly asks him to wait in the car. 

So he stays there, with his heart on his 

feet, as he waits for Liam to come back. 

But when Liam comes back he still can’t read anything from him, he can’t even catch a whiff of what’s on the takeout bag. 

He has to make a conscious effort to not ruin the car’s upholstery. He is too focus on it that he nearly misses where they are going. 

They are going to their park. Their park. The park were they had met. 

And Scott can’t do this. If Liam is going to break up with him doing it like this is a bitch move. 

So when he sees the slide he stops altogether. “Liam, stop,” he says with a near growl. 

He sees the other man stop a few steps away, turning to look at him in confusion. “What is it- oh god, are you alright?” he asks, dropping the takeout and rushing towards him with worry instead of confusion. 

Scott isn’t aware of when he started hugging himself or when he started crying but he is glad there is nobody else in here but them, so there won’t be any witnesses. 

“If- if this is your way of- of breaking up with me I- I,” he breaks out, trying to bit back his sobs. 

“Scott, what are you talking- sh, don’t cry. I don’t know where you got that from,” he speaks gently, prying his arms away and holding his hands tightly. 

Scott frowns despite his tears.”you’ve- you’ve been distant lately and I thought, I thought...” he trails off, sniffling. “I thought you were breaking up with me,” he confesses. 

Liam’s expression softness. “Scott,” he sighs. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you think that,” he says, honestly. “I just didn’t want to give anything away.”

Scott frees one hand to rub his eyes. “What do you mean?” he asks, now being the one confused. 

Liam looks sheepish now, pulling away so he can walk to where he’d left the bag with the food. “Care for a burrito first?” he says, tempting Scott with the enticing smell of said food, as he shakes the container in the air. “It’s better to eat while still warm,” he throws a wink behind his shoulder for good measure. 

Scott decides that he may as well so he goes to join his still boyfriend where he is sitting against the slide. Liam offers him the box which Scott accepts eagerly. 

Now that he is sitting so close to the other he can actually notice the small signs of nervousness coming from him. 

They eat in silence; the food tastes divine and the silence of the night is pleasant company. 

Scott sends a sidelong look to his companion and discovers the other already looking; nervously fiddling with the lid of his food’s box. “Did you really think I was going to break up with you?” he asks quietly. 

“Yeah,” replies Scott with a soft chuckle. “It’s just that... well, the last time you acted like this was when you were afraid you were gonna hurt me and you nearly broke up with me,” he rushes out. 

His boyfriend sighs and finally opens the lid of his takeout box and digs into the food and otherwise says nothing. 

Scott shakes his head fondly and gives another bite to his mouthwatering burrito. 

As he chews, Scott hears Liam’s pulse spike up at the same time something clinks between his teeth. Scott frowns; investigating the unidentified object and- wait. Is that- oh. 

Oh. 

He replaces the burrito on the box so he can spit the thing onto his hands. 

And yep, that is most definitely a ring. 

A smooth, silver band is now lying innocently on the palm of his hand. 

“Wha-“ he alternates between the ring and Liam’s sheepish expression. “Is- is this- ah,” apparently he’s lost his ability to formulate full, coherent sentences for the moment. 

Liam has also left his food back on the box amd scoots closer to Scott. He inhales deeply, taking the ring and Scott’s other hand. “Scott, our relationship hasn’t been easy,” he chuckles nervously. “God knows the start wasn’t the best and the future wasn’t very promising. But,” he squeezes the hand he is holding, “but it has also been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Scott, you’ve helped me grow and want to be better, to improve myself and how to accept the parts of me I cannot change. I’m not gonna make you any promises but I am going to say that I will protect you and be there with you every step of the way because I love you. So, Scott McCall, will you marry me?” he asks, all shiny-eyed and shy-smiled. 

Scott’s dam breaks because apparently he has buckets to cry. “Are you s-sure?” he asks between sobs, hiding his face behind his free hand. “I- I-“ he stops. “I’m- I’m not-“ 

Liam lets out a sound between distress and a snort, pulling a sobbing Scott into his arms. “Don’t be stupid,” he whispers against Scott’s ear. “I wouldn’t be asking if I weren’t. So marry me, Scott. Marry me and let me prove to you I’m worthy,” he says hopefully. 

Scott swallows the lump clogging his throat and tries to will his tears away but they wouldn’t budge. “Yes,” he says, breathlessly. He turns to grab Liam’s face in one hand and nods vigorously. “Yes and yes and yes,” he says with an increasingly stronger voice. 

His fiancé, jesus, laughs a happy, wet little laugh and slips the ring on Scott’s finger before nearly breaking his mouth with a kiss.


End file.
